


Home

by maevesdarling



Series: Terror modern AU [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Getting Together, Historical References, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Hartnell's and Irving's first date. It goes better than expected.(...)Checking his appearance in the mirror again Irving decided he looked presentable before he opened the door. "Wait! Lemme take a picture!" George yelled after him, already pulling out his phone. John rolled his eyes. "George, I need to hurry if I want to catch my bus…" (...)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, after writing part one of this series I found empty boxes of orange juice everywhere. Guess what? It's the same brand like the one I used in my story. This little cartoon dinosaur has been taunting me for over a week I can't take this anymore.
> 
> Second the restaurant in this fic is a real restaurant in London called the Salt Yard. I found it whilst googling restaurants in London. Did I waste two hours planning a date for two fictional characters, including their meals and routes they could take to get to and from the restaurant? Yes I did. Was it worth it, we'll see about that. Irving's mother did die when he was just a kid, which is really sad. Hartnell is studying medicine in this fic, I decided to use the Terror book as a help, where he takes over the role of Goodsirs assistant towards the end. I like to believe that he stayed with the sick until the end bc he knew there was no one else left to take care of them. 
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this fic and as always, please leave some kudos or a comment, I life for positive validation and constructive criticism.

Checking his appearance in the mirror again Irving decided he looked presentable before he opened the door. "Wait! Lemme take a picture!" George yelled after him, already pulling out his phone. John rolled his eyes. "George, I need to hurry if I want to catch my bus…" He trailed off when the blonde waved him off.

"I can drive you, I need to buy some groceries anyway it's on the way." George said without looking up from his phone. John forced himself to smile awkwardly for the camera. "Alright, we still gotta hurry." He grabbed his keys and the flower bouquet on his way, together they jogged towards the car. One look at his watch showed John that he had exactly 10 minutes to get to the restaurant. They could make it.

"C'mon, we gotta hurry!" He shuffled nervously in his seat as the car made its way through traffic. George giggled. "Alright Johnny boy, I'm going as fast as I can." His blue eyes found his in the mirror for a second. "I'm glad your happy." He said honestly.

Just then the restaurant came into view.

John went very still all of sudden. His heart leapt into his throat. "George- I- I don't think I can do this." A passing car honked at them when George squeezed the car into a tiny parking spot. "John, relax, you're just nervous, this is your first date, it's totally normal to feel that way. Take a deep breath." He waited and watched his friend before continuing. "I have my phone with me so if anything happens call me. And remember to have fun, okay?" The brunette man nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Alright. Thank you, I'll see you later."

John almost forgot the flowers with how nervous he was. His hands were shaking so badly. This was it. He was officially on a date with another man, he thought._ If his father could see him right now-_

He didn't wanted to finish that thought.

Once inside the restaurant he gave the waitress his name. She smiled and motioned towards a window table. Tom was already there, his head was lowered as he checked the menu. Irving's throat went dry.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He mumbled under his breath as he walked up to the table, his legs felt like rubber.

"H- hi!" He wheezed, feeling like a complete idiot. Tom let go of the menu and gave him a radiant smile. "You're here!" Instantly, he got up from his seat and went in for a hug. John was absolutely taken by surprise. He patted Tom's back awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "I picked out a bottle of wine for us, I hope that's fine."

The younger man said as he sat down again.

John just nodded and plopped down on the opposite seat, handing the flowers over. "Here, this is for you." His cheeks were burning and he was pretty sure the blush was visible enough to be seen on the other side of the road but that didn't matter. Tom took one good look at the flowers and smiled softly. "They're beautiful." He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the bouquet.

They chatted about everything and nothing during dinner which consisted of a steaming hot pot of Mac'n Cheese for Tom and a salat for Irving. Afterwards they shared a chocolate mousse between them.

John found out that Tom was studying medicine and working part time as a waiter in another restaurant. His brother, John Hartnell, had inspired him to go to university. His voice quivered as he talked about his late brother and Irving decided not to press further on the topic, all he knew was that he passed away one year ago from cancer. John himself talked about his mother, who had passed away when he was still a kid. "That's why I was so keen on getting the handkerchief back. She gave it to me the year she passed."

Afterwards John decided to lighten the conversation so he started to talk about his watercoloring classes. The kids were little rascals who'd always get into trouble somehow. They laughed and shared embarrassing photos until the waitress came with the bill. John insisted on paying.

They exited the restaurant together, John tried to ignore the fact that George's car was still parked outside the restaurant, or the fact that his blonde hair was poking out from where he tried to cover. The brunette just rolled his eyes, George was only looking out for him after all.

"So uhm, do you have any plans for the rest of the day or-" He asked as he caught up with Tom who had been waiting for him a bit further down the street. "Not really." The younger man's breath was visible in the cold late autumn air. "We could take the bus to Regents Park and walk around for a bit. My- uhm- my apartment isn't far from there." He said gingerly. Irving's heart felt like it missed a beat or two. "Oh! Yes we could do that."

They had to hurry to catch the bus, once inside they giggled as they fell into their seats, on top of each other when the bus started rolling. "My god I hate public transportation." Tom laughed as he rubbed his elbow. "Oh no! I mean, I wasn't trying to offend you when I said-"

John waved him off. "No offense taken. Believe me, my roommate says it all the time."

As the bus fought it's way through traffic John had some time to think. The first part of the day had went surprisingly well. Talking to Tom just felt so relaxing and natural to him that he hadn't had the time to feel nervous about the date, but now that they were out in public he felt like all eyes were on them. He tried to fix his gaze on the ground as they left the bus together. His heart hadn't stopped racing yet and every time he looked at Tom it felt like it was getting worse. By now he was hardly keeping track of his surroundings.

They passed into the park and walked for some time, although most of the flowers had already started to wither it still looked pretty with all the statues and fountains. Yet all John could focus on was Tom. Tom's laugh when a dog wearing a yellow raincoat passed them, Tom's hand reaching out to grasp his ever so slightly, Tom's voice in his ear when he asked him if he was cold and if they should head to his apartment now.

He nodded, although his brain had trouble catching up. They walked with their hands interwined, John squeezed, ever so slightly and Tom answered with a squeeze of his own hand.

The apartment was small but nice, they sat on an old leather couch, Tom's legs propped up in John's lap and watched some TV. Now that they were out of the cold Irving had shed out of his jacket and scarf and was only dressed in a burgundy sweater and dark pants. Maybe it was just his imagination but the apartment was running hotter and hotter the longer he stayed.

"I think I should go now…" He tried to say but his voice failed him after the first two words. Tom had turned at the sound of his voice, his blue eyes full of worry. "Are you okay? You look like something is bothering you."

_Bothering? Him?_ Irving lifted the hem of his shirt and tried to get some cold air in. "I- no, I'm totally fine it's just a bit hot in here, don't you think?" He hadn't even realized how sweaty his palms had become. _Sweaty with anticipation?_ He wasn't sure. It felt like his body was expecting something to happen, but what?

"John, you look a bit sick, was something wrong with your food? Are you allergic to something?" Suddenly Tom pressed both of his hands against his cheeks and moved closer until they were mere inches apart.

"John-" He never got to finish the sentence because Irving decided to lean in and kiss him. It was like he had no control over his own body. One minute he was gazing into the younger man's blue eyes, the next he was pressing their lips together in a desperate attempt to get even closer to him.

It wasn't a bad kiss, Irving had little experience in the area but judging by the noises Tom made he was enjoying it as well.

Teeth grazed against each other as they opened their mouths hungrily. A shiver ran down John's spine when he felt Hartnell's tongue in his own mouth, exploring. He moaned, eyes slipping shut.

It was like supernovas behind his eyelids, his head was spinning and yet he felt at peace. The small voice of doubt that had been nagging at him all his life was gone and he almost pulled away to yell out in happiness if it wasn't for the fact that the neighbors would probably call the police but right now he didn't cared about anything because he was happy, happy that he found someone that made him whole, happy that he finally found out who he was, happy that his friends were accepting him the way he was.

They pulled apart after what felt like an eternity, both panting and John swore he could hear Tom whispering "wow" under his breath. By now they had rearranged their bodies on the sofa so that Tom was sitting in John's lap, his legs on either side of his hips. Their hands were interwined and squashed between their bodies, saliva still glistening on Tom's lips and his blue eyes were blown wide with lust. He might not be experienced in that matter but the brunette man felt like it was the sexiest sight he had ever seen.

"Do you- I mean-" The blonde moved in Irving's lap and now he could definitely feel something pressing against his soft middle. "Would you like to take this further?"

"Yes, yes please I need… you, Tom." He almost pleaded before they kissed again, more passionately this time. Teeth scrapped against his lower lip, their beards rubbed against each other and created a pleasant friction, it was all too much and yet not enough at the same time.

Irving was vaguely aware of a hand pulling on his sweater, of Tom's lips on his throat, chest and then on his nipple. He was aware of moaning loudly and throwing his head back when pleasure filled every fiber of his body. Then they pulled apart again. "Bed?" Tom asked in a husky voice.

"Bed." John decided and off they went, stumbling over each other's feet as they further undressed each other.

They were completely naked once they reached the bedroom. Really, he should have been nervous, being naked around another man, but the only emotion he felt was happiness. Happiness and anticipation. Tom laid him out on the bed, with his arms spread out over his head, he could feel the headboard against his fingers, cool metal that made him flinch away at first. His legs were spread ever so slightly and his erection stood proudly against the cold air.

Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him with wide eyes. His tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look?" Irving asked, feeling the younger man's hands on his knees. "Mhm, what do you think?" He asked, batting his eyes at the brunette. "Fair enough. But has anyone ever told you h-how much of a good kisser you are?" Tom giggled, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "Indeed, however they told me there's one more thing I'm particularly good at." He purred into John's ear, his hands grabbing the older man's erection. John's eyes fluttered shut.

The next hours went over in a blur. He was aware of the feeling of hands all over his skin, touching him, scratching him ever so slightly, petting his sweaty chest, a hand in his hair, pulling on his hair until he moaned '_Tom_' in a breathy voice. Hands touching him in the most intimate places. Lips on his own, on his belly, on his cock. Warm breath against his skin right before the younger man took him into his mouth. His own hand on Tom's erection. Moaning that filled the room, louder and louder until they reached their peak together. Then silence.

Irving stole a kiss from his sleepy lovers lips, who smiled drowsy at his love. They were lying in a pile on top of each other, both hands and legs tangled together. Neither of them had bothered to pull the blanket over their sweaty bodies, it was warm enough with the heat both of them gave off. John had long lost track of the time. He guessed it was around 1 am when he drifted off to sleep in his lovers arms, feeling content and happy. He woke up from the sound of a car alarm going off later in the day.

The sun was already up and stinging in his eyes. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach to cover his eyes from the light. Tom grumbled sleepily but did not wake up. After he made sure his lover was still fast asleep Irving decided to get up and find his phone.

His legs felt wobbly as he patted into the living room. Once inside he fished for his trousers. His phone was silent, yet when he unlocked it a handful of messages greeted him

George had tried to call him three times, and he also had left six messages all asking him if he was fine and how the date was going.

Smiling John sat down on the ground and quickly selected the aubergine and water drop emoji before rejoining Tom in bed.


End file.
